One known example antenna component is a transmission antenna coil described in Patent Document 1. The transmission antenna coil includes a magnetic core and leads. The magnetic core has a stick shape extending along a predetermined direction. A first winding portion and a second winding portion are formed by winding the leads. The first winding portion and second winding portion are spaced apart from each other in the predetermined direction. In this transmission antenna coil, a magnetic flux leaks from between the first winding portion and second winding portion, a rise in self-inductance is reduced, a Q factor decreases. This results in a wide resonance range and improved broadness in the transmission antenna coil.
There is a desire to achieve a larger output in the above-described transmission antenna coil in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-175965.